Predicaments After Another
} Season 5, Episode 1 } Episode Information Air Date April 25, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Season 4 Next Episode Contrivances of Enmity Summary Upon the momentous morning, tormenting transactions have resisted in plaguing the city that never sleeps, which gives The Old Ones comfort and reconciliation within their domain and territory. Supervising along their way in order to begin their junior year at New York University, Camille and Scott are acclaimed in a conversation that is based on what each of them will expect this year, which will determine what paths their taking, occupational-wise. Camille implicates to Scott that since their currently in the process of taking their major courses that will inflict on their transcript, he should increase his study habits in order to gain a better approach of matriculating through the classes that enable him to fail. Intrigued by her astonishing assumption, Scott informs her that due to him abdicating from the world of extracurricular activities of participating in recreations, he would have no furhter option but to attain his values and morals on his academics, which are considered more important as he implies to Camille. Believing that his exhilement from physical diversions are worth the academic risk, Camille exemplifies and comforts the hand of Scott, which she states that in order for his life to be destined within terrific measures of happiness, he must set aside the pleaures that alleviates his self-esteem and composure, which will award him during the upcoming years ahead of his life. Partially conceding with Camille's presumptions about his intellect, Scott replies that he acknowledges her due to numerous of incidents that he recovered him from in order to maintain his grades during the past years at NYU. Accessing to their destination on the university's campus, Camille and Scott are obliged by the presence of Matthew and Wesley, whom welcomes them based on their return of another deviant but extravagent year. Viewing the tension of their arrival, Wesley questions Scott what were the two contemplating about that had their high hopes decrease in minutes, which Scott retributes and implies that a notification of what's more important had awakened him from could of been towards reality. Enquiring his state of mind, Matthew implicates to Camille that due to Scott's maturity level, it's considered his choice to pursue the activities that opulences his composure under all circumstances, which Camille reinforms Matthew that their personal discussions does not accommodate his input based on the decisions they compose, which leave Matthew in a compressing astoundance. As Matthew, Wesley, and Scott depart to their morning course classes, Camille recognizes the unattained occupancy of an unknown individual, which Camille easily recognizes as an immortal (vampire). As the anonymous visitor begins to blush in contentment, Camille questions the behalf of her arrival, which the guest implies that it's considered no affairs and hers and introduces herself willingly as Natalie. Curiously acknowledging her accepting behaivor, Camille secretly restrains the arm of Natalie and declares to her to inform her of the concern of her uninvitation, which Natalie intensively glares into the eyes of Camille and informs her that knowing she could be compelled to obey the command of an Old One, she conveys to Camille that her existence will soon be obliberated due to what lies in store for her family, including herself. As a professor informs Camille to relocate herself into his office, Camille is distracted by his fulfillment, which her view returns to it's recent prospect, which Natalie rapidy retreats from her position, leaving Camille mentally questioning the incident that just transpired. Allocating the industrious morning pursuing the indications of neglected animals in order to consume their vital fluid, Isabella administers Eric to an essential environment and broad of concepted conceptions in order to get into a contemporary diet, that does not involved obliberating human life. Obtaining his first extermination of nature's divisions, Eric begins to intensively consume the blood and implies to Isabella that it is perhaps the worst liquefied solution to live upon for the rest of his immortal existence, which Isabella implicates that it is contained with a frensic that is eradicating his debilitated immune system in order to get use to his consumption of supported ailments from the creature he annihilated. Concluding in diminishing the life of the deceased actinal, Eric irritably informs Isabella that due to it's apparent concept of apprehending their pray, it's vital fluids would be incapable of attaining him the effectiveness in order to keep himself and others of his coven imperviosu towards any threat that comes their path. Mentally permitting towards his objective of not retrieving full satisfaction from animal blood, Isabella rapidy accesses to Eric's position and embraces his angelic face as she implicates that his qualifications as an Old One is not defined by who he is considered or by what he consumes in order to survive, but how he projects himself during the tribulations they all have to agonize when the time approaches. Assenting to infatuated bliss while he feels the touch of her carapace, Eric acknowledges Isabella due to her attempting to assist him in a intacted state of mind and exemplifies to her that what if the distortion of his cohesive conductions is pronounced as a failure, based on his cravings for the genuine sustenance. Finding his pure consciousness of doubt intriguing, Isabella implies that in order for him to defend his appetition from human vital fluids, she will consider purchasing sensual blood dispensers at the nearest sanguine bank in order to conserve his anew conduction in the accurate course. Acknowledging their love for one another, Isabella senses the presence of an additional actinal, which Eric emanates the scent of it's nearby position and they both rapidly acquire to it's residency of surroundings. Attained with each other for a breif and personal discussion in a decoction facility, Dominic implies that he needs to inform Ariana of disturbing and imperative perceptions he's been experiencing, along with his sister and cousin since the proceeding night of Lorena's obliberation. Questioning Dominic's propensity for the last couple of months, Ariana implicates to him that he's been giving off a negative perturbation around herself and others, which she is beginning to be tormented upon. Not able to implicate the inevitable circumstances that has been occuring within his immune system, Dominic exemplifies that he's been beyond physically monumental but advises Ariana that his qualifications and abilities have been effectively heightened under all contengencies. Unable to regulate his clarification of his enhanced capabilities, Ariana questions whether his lycanthrope potentials has increased due to his caducity of obtaining the position as Alpha within the city's boroughs. Conjecturing that she misunderstood his statement, Dominic physically signifies that his immune system has been functioning beyond normal, but with constant compulsion of ignitment, which is something he finds eccentric and uncatastrophic. Speculating how an internal development within his structural department can be considered magnificent beyond measure, Ariana implicates that with further consideration, she will contact Ayana and Jamia in order to envision within the supernatural world to contrive the uninformational gene that has connected with the werewolf species. Departing from the concession and waking with the artery avenue, Dominic formally implicates to Ariana that it's apparently nothing to be concerned about with high intentions and expecting that it's a quandary. With an expressional acknowledgment of confusion, Ariana quickly witnesses a vehicle hastily converging towards their position, which she rapidly alterates, Dominic is unintentionally unaware and is impacted destructively. which collisions his spinal cord with massive effectivess. Dispatching to his position and weaping horrindously, Ariana implicates that he's presumed to be deceased based on the calamity of the incident. With no response of Dominic's attributes, Ariana begins to mourn based on his illusory dissolution, which Dominic contracts his eyelids and remorsefully removes the tears from Ariana eyes, which she is astounded. Positioning himself in a vital manner while mounted with no fundamental injuries, Dominic elusively acknowledges his survival of the recent percussion, which Ariana continues to furiously contemplate on his indescribable endurance. Attending to their occupational studies at the recreational center, Gordon is intrigued by the eradicating conversation he was indited into by his newly-acclaimed friend Helena. Confounded at the fact that Gordon would reveal who and what he truly is within (hybrid), Helena implicates how is he able to manage his appetition for human vital fluid, which consorts as an immeasurable complaince to all perishing supernaturals amonf the night. With a meaningful excuse of informing her of his rare species, Gordon implies to Helena that since he was born, he was engaged to consume the blood of a live mortal being during his first week of culminating, which he concedes to admit that as the given months passed when he reached maturity intensively, he began consuming the liveless vital fluid from blood dispensers which are contrived in order to help the weak within emergency sanatoriums and etc. Helena implicates to Gordon whether he thought about ever harming a human, based upon his vampire attributes that are still instilled within his humanity, which Gordon exemplifies that it essentially occured during his first transiton into a werewolf as it eventualized during a full moon, but was exonerated by the arrival of his father, whom replinished through his lycanthrope consciousness and he was able to resist harming the human being. Finding his recovery promiscuous, Helena questions whether or not, a human or vampire can become a hybrid if chosen the burden to initiate, which Gordon implies that either of the supernatural species can transfigure into a newborn hybrid, including a human; due to them consuming the vital fluid of a hybrid and dying within 24 hours with the blood still in their immune system. Making sure Helena is not aquiring any ideas, Gordon questions her state of mind of disovering the many elucidations she received, which she replies that becoming a supernatural is not required within her life-span and is planning not to get involved. Satisfied with her acknowledgment, Gordon reprises himself back to his duties. Astounded to be newlyweds, Vincent and Destiny are currently vacating in the carribean, due to temporarily abandoning their distressing lives back in the city. As they both ambulate along the beach while the dawn is departing, Vincent implicates to Destiny how she is feeling based upon them both finally getting conjugated during the accurate time in the point of their lives, which Destiny implies that it was considered a day she never thought would have been distributed to the world of reality, which she regretfully doubt. Not admonishing her for the recent transcations of doubts she proclaimed within, Vincent advises that what's important is that they currently possess the requirment of never being away from each other, even during catastrophic times, which they initiate a promise among the both. Destiny ensures to Vincent that when she had the privledge to be introduced to the Old One, she discredited of never forming an intimate relationship with him due to personafied ways of how he was recently a bachelor of New York City, which Vincent condulges and implicates that it was acclaimed as an indeverant habit that was attributed during the genesis of himself and his siblings, until he met her, whom was the one who changed his perception of discovering love. Becoming very fond of imprinting upon an ancient vampire, Destiny rapidly comforts Vincent and implicates to him to never release her from his heart, which he declares that she will be the only woman that will possess the incriments of such a heart that is imparted within his humanity. Reaching their coastline domicile, Vincent and Destiny view that the front of their compartment is under severe conflagration, which Vincent rapidly precipitates into their domicile and obtains the nearest fire extinguisher. As Destiny is impervious by what could've ignited such a calamitic condensation, Vincent returns in order to disperse the flames until it dissipates. Upon the contentment of the elusive and unexplained combustion, Vincent and Destiny gather around the inflamed area, which imprints a message that reads "The End of The Old Ones Is Near", which Vincent expression becomes furious and heightened once calculated the notification. Concluding their walk along the remnants of formal square, which collides around Central Park's lake; André and Sariah are comforted and positioned alongsiden each other, which they are engaged in a game of chess, which André defines himself as a practical prodigy of the ancient merriment. Questioning André on how he became fond of the diversion that is currently monopolizing their time, Sariah implies to him that as long as he remained an expert, she considers herself below a beginner, due to her having no experience since he began centuries before she was transitioned into an immortal. Implicating that it's not compromised as an excuse, André confirms the fact that during her original era, it was established as a professional pleasure to gain medium of exchange, which André begins to retract in a flashback. Occuring during the late 1700's, André is seen in an overnight pub that attains four other mortals, as they are engaged in a eccentric game of chess, which was known as tactics during the retaliated time. Compelled under his influence on surrendering their last payment, André bargains a deal, which will costs each mere human their lives. During two decades as a vampire, Sariah imperviously notices the elusiveness contrivance that André is consorting with the four unknown mortals. Implicating to them that they no longer posses any valuables to negotiate with, André peacefully departs from the pub with a hand of monumental resources, until he is desisted by the hand from the soon to be mate, Sariah. Exemplicating that he endeavored in an enterprise that was never officially prevailed due to his compulsion, Sariah implies that he should regretfully consider returning their accessories in a understanding manner, which André replies that based upon his advanced age, she should release him from her restrainment before she loses a comparted ligament, which Sariah exempts from any sudden contentions. Implicating that they should get to know each other, André offers Sariah a formal request of strengthening their appetition, which Sariah unintensively agrees, which they abdicate from their location. Returning to their present time, André incliments to Sariah that it was all considered a conspiracy in order to introduce himself, due to him being nervous of approaching her presence. Astounded to believe such a collusion, Sariah implicates that she's gratified for taking the chance to advent his attention and proclaiming his heart, which she doesn't regret. The two embrace each other with a captivating salutation and enjoy the rest of their succession in the meadow. Questioning her mere decision on transferring institutions in order to recieve the accredited courses she needs to obtain in order to excel in her undergraduate studies, Michael and Kate contend in a dispute which leads to a regretful heartache. Intensively agitated of Michael's assumptions, Kate implies to him she's not temporarily departing based upon the intimate relationship, which she considers an impecunious reason for wanting to withdraw from the residence, but insures him that if it's considered a catastrophic idea to configurate with, then she will reconsider of attending NYU another year, but it doesn't contain her major's courses. Intrigued by her redistributed decision, Michael keeps his composure under control and implicates that he was just disoriented by her rapid exception of leaving their current institution and declares to her that since, he's been elucidating signs of her permanently relinquishing from the affectionate bond they both endure. Rapidly accessing to his position, Kate exemplifies to Michael that he is established as her life and will never imagine of capitulating him, due to their internal reciprocity that will last everlasting, which Kate comforts Michael with a embraces him with affection, as Kate places her head upon his chest while they both stand intact vertically. Michael endulges a reserved statement within her ear and implicates that he opposes of loosing her by any means necessary and can't bare the pain if she was obliberated, which leads to him admitting that without her to fulfull his life with happiness, he wouldn't want to see another day of surviving. Taking his judgemental admiration to heart, Kate reticently replies that he is considered her atmosphere and that no other immortal can take his position within her heart and never will, which concludes the two in revitalizing one another to the extent of amenity. With Ariana away handling lycanthrope transactions, Selene is declared the initiation of administering the assigned duties of Ariana, which she finds quite crucial in supervising due to her advanced position as the CEO. With several assistants inquiring their tasks to complete for the upcoming day to come, Selene informs them all that due to the fashion world obtaining new attributes and clothing within each known enterprise, she implicates that all of the present supervisors can begin retreating to their apparel compartments in order to create a magnificent wardrobe that will be hosted as every companies desire to purchase in order to supple the enterprise of Ariana with sponsors and endowed contracts to extend. Agreeing with Selene's perspective on launching the next generation of women's accoutrement, the executives and supervisors depart to their locations, as Selene takes a brief disjunction in order to compile the remaining meeting she has scheduled for the afternoon. Arriving in the office of Ariana, a clothing representative inquires to meet Selene and and implicates that based upon the apparels that the enterprise has originated and sold from several retailers, the unknown individual informs Selene that he's willing to offer Ariana's establishment a half-segment of a billion dollars, in order to expand their global and fashion horizon, towards the countries of China and Canada. Leaving Selene in a difficult decision to make under no authoritized acts under Ariana's consent, Selene begins to treasure the amount involved and reconsidered by accepting his proportionate offer and mentally ingnites that Ariana's enterprise is about to expand heavily, due to the human society that purchases her formal wear and etc. Not knowing how to inform Ariana of the eccentric news, Selene keeps the convival update to herself until she feels it's necessary to advise Ariana the current objective of this year's phenomenon. As their on and off translucent relationship becomes appealing, Brian is currently enclosed at the residence of Kristina, which she prepares to converse in a discussion that will become meaningful as Brain initiates his confession. Offering Brian any refreshments, which he recommends that he's well acclaimed; Kristina rapidly rushes to the upholstered furniture that he is culminated on and implies to him that what is considered important that he had to inform her. Gracefully finding it within to announce to her what he has been feeling, Brian implicates that since their intimate exertion, he's been obtaining perceptions of being with her and doubts that he could terminate his passionate feelings of what is considered the absolute truth between them both. Knowing it was going to soon come to this impediment, Kristina acknowledges Brian's honesty and informs him that she can't resist living in an environment where he doesn't exists, which she better clarifies and implicates that due to him not being immortal, their relationship could never transpire, which Kristina does not neglect being with a being that soon has an expiration date ahead of his life, which will hurt her extensively, due to her internally loving that particular individual. Unappreciating her estimated view of how life is not meant to take risks with indeverant beings, Brian beings to initiate his depature and relunctantly informs Kristina that as she begins to judge the concept of life and death, he defines his point of view of immortality as an unobtained regret, which is acquired to be persisted within the same society of individuals and not advancing on to a higher regiment where peace can be perceived. Advising Brian that their is no such commodity of configuration, Kristina informs him that he should accept that they can never be. Internally scarred from her coruscated statement, Brian furiously departs from the premisis. Inclined by Dominic to distinguish what inferior capabilities was conceived in the immune system of the werewolf species, Ayana and Jamia inflicts upon their grimoire's in order to seance within a genetic encantation, which they will analyze all lycanthrope's current qualifications and abilities and will allow them to seek the justification they are inquiring about. Questioning whether the accurate spell is located within their ancestor's history, Jamia informs Ayana that has anything unfamiliar occurred during the past years of their lineage existence, which Ayana implicates that her grandmother onced inform her that she initiated the spell in order to attain the knowledge of what a vampire's weaknesses consist of, which is why she believes that spell is positioned in a particular area within their grimoire. As they continue to flip through several documents, Ayana acknowledgs the correct spell to identify the advance establishment within werewolves abilities. As Jamia conjures an igniting spell of fire, she enkindles several candles to prepare their encantation, which Ayana begins to affirm the appropriate consultations and is deeply drawn into the genetic realm of all supernaturals, which she signals upon the updated aptitudes of lycanthropes and begins to read their powers and abilities, which she ferociously comes across a developed attribute that werewolves currently inherit, which is immortality (explaing the survival of Dominic during the catastrophic vehicular accident). Astounded at this diagnosis, Ayana intensively obtains the vision of viewing the death of Lorena, which her mytical energy is implimented into the immune systems of all werewolves, including their companions; Brian, Destiny, and Dominic. Concluding with the incantation, Ayana appears to be disturb by what she recently encountered. Implicating what did she discover, Jamia exemplifies what occured in the interior of the realm, which Ayana implies that once Lorena was obliberated and knowing once a witch dies violently, their mystical energy plagues that specific area, she states that Lorena's mystical energy contrived it's way into the immune system of all lycanthropes, giving them that ability of immortality, along with their enemies, vampires. Amazed of their apparent exposure, Ayana and Jamia are enclosed with an imperative illumination. Arriving in the city that never sleeps; Natalie is acknowledged upon the accession of her coven, which is consisted of Reed, Dawn, and Wade. Implicating to Natalie what has she previously discovered, Reed informs her that they must go according to plan in order to eradicate the existence of The Old Ones, which Natalie implies that her encounter with the old one Camille has broaden her perspective of how they should be discrete upon what procedures they plan to initiate and implicates to them all that The Old Ones are beyond powerful. Acknowledging Natalie's advice, Wade advises them all how they expect to annihilate the each and every member of the coven, which he doubts a normal extraction to the heart can nuetralize them within minutes, implicating not to worry about that adjustment, Reed informs Wade with the white oak ash dagger that can temporarily annihilate an Old One is worth apprehending for the moment, which he states that he has an external contact on the other side that's configuring a way to permanently end the internal duration of the ancient coven. Impending that their vigorous plan will not succeed within their first confrontation with The Old Ones, Dawn informs them all that they are all impertinent than they currently determine and proliferates that they abort their disposition. Exemplicating that it's her choice to depart from the coven, which he doubt she will; Reed declares to his companions that before they plague the lives of their prevailing enemies, he must pay a brief visit to the leader of the supreme congregation, which he intacts with an intensive grin. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Bronson Pelletier as Brian Logan Browning as Helena Emmy Rossum as Natalie Colton Haynes as Reed Jessica Parker Kennedy as Dawn Gilles Marini as Wade Soundtrack 1. Don't Stop (Color On The Walls)- Foster The People 2. Put Your Hands Up- Nadine 3. I'm Rockin'- The Cadillac Black 4. Loosing Ground- Trent Dabbs 5. Shake It Loose- The Kicks Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes